


One Night Stand

by Shaunarnia



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, F/M, One Night Stands, POV Third Person, Public Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: Mox always gets what he wants.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Reader
Kudos: 26





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this about four years ago, but I've recently 'remastered' it in hopes of improving it!

He knew from the moment they’d both locked eyes at the beginning of the night that he wanted her, and Jon Moxley always gets what he wants. He _**has**_ to have her. Even though he’s nowhere near finished with it, he stubs his cigarette out on the wall outside and saunters on over to her, eyeing her up and down.

“I saw the way you looked at me earlier.”

He speaks up when he’s standing right behind her, startling her. She spins around, narrowly avoiding slamming herself into his chest. He towers over her with a wolfish grin on his face. One way or another, he knows he’s going to get her, at least by the end of the night.

She has to admit, Jon’s rather attractive, but the bad boy types like him are the _**exact**_ ones her mother has always warned her about, and she’s very well aware of who the man standing before her right now is.

“I don’t care what your name is or any other bullshit details like that, alright? I just want you.”

She stares up at him with wide eyes, practically frozen to the spot. Her breathing hitches when Jon brings his hand to her face, caressing her gently at first. But soon, he’s tightening his grip at the nape of her neck and bringing his face right down to hers, nose to nose with her.

“God, you smell fantastic, by the way.”

He murmurs, and he goes in to kiss her. She doesn’t even try to fight the kiss. In fact, she welcomes it with open arms. Or rather, an open _**mouth**_. 

Jon shoves her roughly against the wall as he deepens the kiss, aiding her in savouring the taste of liquor and cigarette smoke that comes from him while their tongues clash. Jon’s hands aimlessly begin to roam over her body, and he swears blind that a few small, soft moans already threaten to claw their way out from her lips.

She hesitates at first, wanting to touch him, wanting to pull him closer to her, wanting to explore his body, but this most definitely isn’t what she’s used to. Sure, she’s been with people before, but she’s never crossed paths with any other man quite like Jon Moxley.

“J-Jon…”

She stammers helplessly, breaking the kiss and crying out when he sinks his teeth down into her neck. Jon damn near rips her jacket clean off while his hands fumble at the zipper, desperate to discover just what lies underneath her clothes. 

His tongue trails along her neck, up to her jawline, and traces its way back to her lips, where he easily slips his way back in and gains the upper hand.

He slides a hand under her shirt, and he grunts against her lips in disapproval at her bra denying him further access. His hastily withdraws his lips from hers, and a strand of saliva detaches itself from his lip and lands on her chin.

Jon briskly retracts his hand and grasps hold of her wrist, forcing her down to her knees. He unzips his fly and drops his jeans and boxers to his ankles with a clunk, and she can’t help but feast her eyes on the cock right in front of her eyes that’s aching to be sucked.

“It ain’t gonna suck itself.”

He mutters as he towers over her with hungry eyes, inching closer to her and prompting her to take him in her mouth. When she hesitates, Jon roughly pulls her upwards, and she immediately takes him in her hand.

She can’t say she’s ever sucked someone’s dick in a back alley before, but there’s a first time for everything, right?

She kisses the head and takes him in her mouth, and Jon can’t supress the moan that escapes him when he feels her tongue begin to swirl around his cock. She builds up a rhythm, bobbing her head up and down his length while she takes more of him in her mouth.

Jon’s fingers lace through her hair, tugging in unison with each moan and groan while he’s jolting his hips forward to hit the back of her throat. Against her will, she gags on him, but she doesn’t let up, and she knows she’s beginning to drive Jon crazy.

“Oh, fuuuuck!”

His head falls back, and he keeps one hand gripping her hair while another remains firmly against the wall to keep him upright. His moans grow heavier, and his breathing becomes irregular as his imminent climax nears.

Any minute now, she’ll be tasting his cum right at the back of her throat, and he’s going to make her swallow it. Every. Last. Fucking. Drop. 

His hips falter involuntarily, and with a string of curses and a drawn out groan, he finishes in her mouth without so much as a courtesy tap or a verbal warning. Her eyes widen at the sudden feeling, and she pulls back, unsure of whether she should spit or attempt to swallow, but regardless, some ends up dribbling down her chin.

“Nonono, you fuckin’ swallow it all like a good girl.”

Jon’s voice is hoarse, and he pulls her up to her feet, swipes his thumb over her chin, and shoves it into her mouth, making sure she sucks it clean. The whole time, his eyes don’t leave hers, and he looks on with a smug smile plastered on his face until she’s swallowed it all.

“Not so sweet and timid now, huh?”

He chuckles and brushes her hair back, ghosting his hands over her sides and hiking her skirt up. He slams her against the wall, back flat against the bricks before he hoists her up, and this time, she doesn’t hesitate in pulling him closer to her. She rolls her hips, wordlessly begging him to get a move on, to touch her, to fuck her senseless already.

“Please…I need you-”

She pleads, and Jon detects the urgency and need in her voice. Knowing that he has this girl completely at his mercy is quite a turn on to him, and he’s highly considering making her work and beg for it some more. 

She clamps her legs around him, and he buries his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent again. He leaves a trail of fire along her collarbones, descends to her cleavage, licking her up to her neck, her chin, and making his way back to her lips. 

They collide with hers once more, making her head slam back against the wall as he teases her through her underwear, making her whimper into his mouth. She’s soaked, and he’s ready to go again. No point in wasting any more time.

The garments tear as Jon rips them down, and he thrusts into her without warning. She cries out into the open when he slams his hips into hers, and moans, groans, curses, and cries of sheer pleasure fill the alleyway as Jon roughly pounds into her, already reducing her to a quivering mess under his touch.

“Ohmygod…shit…”

She moans loudly when his thrusts grow rougher, and he continues to slam into her when he feels her nails clawing at his leather jacket. She pants, clinging onto him for dear life, twitching around him and squirming in his arms when she finally cums.

Her ears ring and she sees stars as she rides out her orgasm, growing limp in his hold while her jaw hangs slack. Jon’s still going for it, but very soon, he sends himself over the edge for a second time tonight, falling against her while he fills her up.

Once he’s come down from his high, Jon places, her back down on the ground, not even bothering to hold her up steady. She stumbles around on shaky legs, like Bambi on ice after she came the hardest she ever had before, still struggling to find her feet.

Jon’s already fixing himself up again, hauling his boxers and jeans back up to his hips. As soon as he’s ready to leave and wander off into the night, he kisses her roughly one more time, throws in a wink in her direction, and walks away without saying another word to her.

She knows she’ll never be anything more than a quick fuck to him, but she’ll **_definitely_** never forget Jon Moxley.


End file.
